Truth
by Fury-of-Fire
Summary: Splendid and Toothy are together, but Toothy is unaware that Splendid is, well, Splendid. Splendid starts feeling guilty for hiding his real life from Toothy and decides to tell Toothy the truth, but there's only one problem... how? SplendidxToothy! R&R!


A/N: Something I wrote with my friend Meadow (Minuit the Cat)! Did out of boredom, and because there not enough SxT stories...

DISCLAIM! I own none characters in this story, Mondo Media owns copyrights, and I get no benefit from it ^^ Just the pleasure of writing, hehheh!

* * *

Splendid opened his eyes upon hearing a knocking at the door. He stood up from his table, quickly glanced in the mirror, then grabbed his glasses and put them on, going to answer the door. He stole a look out the window and saw Toothy there.

Splendid paused for a few seconds, thinking what he was supposed to say about his absence that week. He couldn't tell the truth, so he had decided to claim to be on a business trip. Toothy, who happened to be Splendid's boyfriend by this time, had no idea that Splendid was, well, Splendid. Splendid was smart enough to know that Toothy would be able to guess who he was if he wore his mask even while in disguise like he used to, so he'd stopped doing that. Instead he kept his mask in his pocket, just in case.

Splendid repeated his lie in his head over and over again. Splendid was never talented at lying, he still remembered when Toothy had asked his name when they first "met".

_FLASHBACK_

_Toothy watched the blue flying squirrel who looked quite a bit like the local hero, Splendid. Unbeknown to Toothy, he was, indeed, looking at Splendid, who was simply in disguise._

_"My name is Toothy, by the way... what's your name?" Toothy asked. It was an innocent, every-day question, but it still made Splendid freeze. A thousand thoughts went through Splendid's mind as he tried to think of a fitting name._

_After a few moments, he said, "Nice to meet you, Toothy, I'm Azure!" He mentally slapped himself for coming up with such a stupid name, but Toothy seemed to fall for it._

_"That's a nice name, and very fitting! Azure is Spanish for blue, right?" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Splendid answered the door and smiled slightly at Toothy. Hey, Toothy. What brings you here so early?"

"I heard you were back in town," Toothy answered. "Lumpy told me you were on a business trip, and I wanted to welcome you back!"

Splendid smiled slightly, for the first time thankful for Lumpy. For once he didn't mess everything up!

"Well, thanks, Toothy," Splendid said with a smile. He didn't know why he was starting to feel guilty about hiding most of his true life from him, he'd been doing that since he first became a super hero. He knew Toothy was a big fan and knew nearly everything about him, but he just didn't have enough nerve to tell him. He just didn't know how it would affect their reletionship.

Toothy smiled happily, then said, "Cuddles invited me to come play soccer with him today! Wanna come?"

Splendid faltered for a moment. "I'm sorry, Toothy, but I have work to do," he answered. It was true, he did have work that day, but not the kind of work he always led Toothy to believe he did. He'd usually go to his hideout and do household chores while waiting for a call for help. If he was with Toothy during the day, he wouldn't be able to save the other Tree Friends, which would arouse suspicion as to why he wasn't showing up.

Toothy looked sad for a moment, but brightened up after a moment or two. "Well, okay then, I'll see you later! Cuddles, Flaky, and Mime are expecting me at the field now... Bye!"

"Seeya, Toothy," Splendid responded, watching as he ran off to join his friends. He sighed quietly as he closed his door. He honestly hated lying to Toothy, but he had no choice. Their relationship wasn't exactly public- a few people knew, like Cuddles, Flaky, and Petunia-but no one else did. Splendid was aware of their age difference, but he also knew it wasn't _that _big of an age difference.

Toothy had a "peter pan" complex, meaning he didn't want to grow up, which is why he actually stuck around Happy Tree Town; there might be a lot of pain, but at least he didn't have to get any older. He was childish because he didn't want to feel old or like he had responsibilities. In fact, he probably wasn't even five years younger than Splendid himself, he just loved the freedom that came with being a child, though Splendid knew he was either in his late teens or early adulthood, something which others didn't know.

In fact, Splendid knew a lot about Toothy no one else did, a lot of adult-like interests. For one, Toothy loved drinking coffee, something Splendid found out the hard way. Toothy never went anywhere in the morning without a cup or two of coffee. When Splendid discovered that Toothy drank coffee instead of soda or chocolate milk or things the other tree friends enjoyed, he'd honestly been surprised, but never said anything about it to anyone else. Although Splendid knew quite a few teenagers who liked coffee, Toothy seemed to think it was an adult's drink and, therefore, didn't want anyone else knowing about it.

Then there was Toothy's school grades. Anytime big tests came along, Toothy would usually lock himself in his room and study all day and night, but tell his friends he was simply too tired to come out. Toothy didn't want anyone knowing about his extreme worrying about his grades- he thought that was too "mature" for someone his age.

Most of the Tree Friends thought that Toothy was bisexual, but Toothy had once told Splendid that he was homosexual, not bi. He didn't find anything appealing about girls like the other guys did. He had told this to Splendid before having his daily dose of caffeine-filled coffee, and was somewhat embarrassed by his confession afterward. Splendid didn't mind, though. In fact, he actually found this info nice for some reason. That had also been the day Splendid found out Toothy didn't think before speaking until he'd had his coffee. Splendid also found that somewhat amusing. If he ever wanted to know the truth about something, all he had to do was visit him before he had his coffee, and Toothy wouldn't even consider lying.

So yea, Splendid knew a lot of things about Toothy that no one else did. Splendid kind of liked walking around and hearing people say things that were false about Toothy, but they didn't know was false. He enjoyed knowing what only he knew. He'd sometimes talk about it with Toothy, and they'd always laugh about it.

Lately, however, Splendid had almost started to avoid Toothy. He visited him less and less and always had some excuse when asked to come somewhere. He knew it was because of his guilt, that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. Every time he saw Toothy, he'd always start feeling a little guiltier, and every time he lied-which was nearly every time- he'd feel _extremely_ guilty. He'd soon realized he'd have to tell Toothy sooner or later who he really was, but...

He didn't know when or how, and he, for the first time in his life, was afraid.

* * *

A/N: Yea kind of corny and all that, but this chapter mainly describes their relationship. Since Toothy is a character who's personality isn't very well known, I decided to add a few things to him. I used "peter pan complex" because it seemed fitting for him.

See, this is a story me and Meadow had been talking about a lot and we felt it just HAD to be done. So Splendid and Toothy are together, but Splendid has taken on the name "Azure" so Toothy doesn't know it's Splendid, and as everyone in the show seems oblivious to obvious things... yea... So, what'd you think?

Review please!


End file.
